A Line To Cross! Do it or Don't Do it?
by ramica14
Summary: What happens when you cross a line and there's no turning back. What will you do? Ed finds the true meaning of brothers. Suck at summaries sorry.  Ed/Al  Yaoi don't like don't read. Please rate


A Line To Cross! Do it or Don't Do it? That is The Question.

This anime dosent belong to me. It belongs to its creator Hiromu Arakawa.

Warning: This fanfiction contains yaoi which is boyXboy action dont like dont read.

Pairing: Ed/Al Elric, slash, incest

It was another long day but Edwards work was far from done. He was up in the library doing research on the philosophers stone. Even though Al's body had been returned to him and Ed's arm and leg returned to him as well, Ed still wanted to find out the full extent of the stones power, and answer questions that had been floating in his head for some time.

It was late but time seemed to dissipate into the night as he flipped away page after page book after book. The library had long since been forgotten and he was the only one there. If it hadn't been for Al's clumsiness in knocking over a vase resting on an end table near the exit door, Ed never would have suspected his brother to be watching him in the dead of night.

"Al what are you doing here it's late and you should be asleep." Ed said with an unyielding tone in his voice. "I was brother but i couldn't sleep. I..I had another nightmare." And that's when Ed's caring side came out. "Are you okay?" Al shook his head. "Yes, but brother I was wondering if you were coming to bed soon?" He asked in a squeaky voice. "I'll be there in a bit, i want to know how we both got our bodies back inside the gate with the stone. Did the stone offer up itself in our bodies place or did it physically use itself to create a replica of our original bodies. I have to know." Al looked at him sadly, as his brother flipped another page in a book. "Why Ed, it's almost pointless now, isn't it. I mean we have our bodies back right so what's the big deal about finding out what happened?" Ed didn't say a word. Al looked on with sadness in his heart.

"Is this how it's going to be from now on? Constantly searching, and traveling around looking for more trouble. We have our bodies back why can't you just leave it alone?" "Because!" Ed shouted pounding his hands on the table in front of him. He turned to look at Al, then meeting his dark brown gaze, Ed slowly sat back down and faced away from his brother. "Because...look if you don't want to follow me anymore then don't you can always go back home to Winry. I'm sure she would be glad to see you."

Al wanted to cry. Why was Ed acting like this? All he had wanted ever since he got his body back was to spend some time with him like normal siblings but that was always too much to ask. It was always the philosophers stone this or the stone that. Where was the freedom in that? There was none.

"Fine Ed slave away at your books and your research but while you do that I'm going to be enjoying the life that i have in the real world with my real body. Have fun!"

Al, walked away leaving Ed more than a little sad. It wasn't that he didn't want to enjoy life it was that he wanted to know more about the stone so maybe one day he could help save someone else's life, just like he did with him and Al. But Al did make a point, there had to be a line somewhere right?

Sighing heavily Ed made his way back to one of the spare rooms inside the library, where him and Al slept. "I guess I should apologize." He muttered to himself.

Knocking gently at their door, Ed slowly let himself in. All the lights were turned off and you could see Al lying in bed staring at the ceiling. "Al look I was being selfish and im sorry. Please forgive me." There was a sense of hesitation in the air but after a moment of silence and no movement, Al pulled the blanket back on his bed and glanced over at his brother.

He smiled. "Come on then." Slowly as if in a trace Ed's eyes wandered down Al's body, all the way to where the blanket started. His chiseled muscles reflected the full moons light from outside. 'Oh my God, he's...No no no no. This is my brother what the hell do I think I'm doing thinking about stuff like that with him?' He thought. A small blush formed over his face.

'It's good thing it's dark or Al would be sure to notice.' When Al sensed his brothers hesitance he asked, "Are you alright?" He reached for his blushing brother and pulled him down to the bed, unsuspecting of the next events.

Ed rolled over on top of Al and held himself up, looking his brother right in the eye. "I can't take this anymore. Your always teasing me, and taunting me but your never aware of what you do." A little scared, Alphonse asked, "Brother? What are you talking-?" He was cut off by strong lips and relentless strength. He tried to squirm away but the tight grip made that very hard. He didn't want this. He never asked for Ed in this manner. 'I don't know what to do.' He thought. 'But all I know is, it feels kinda...good.'

With one last struggle Al gave in an submitted his will. It was Ed's turn to take control. When he pulled away for air, both of their faces were red with embarrassment, excitement knowing they were committing the biggest human taboo. At first it seemed awkward for the youngest Elric brother but after Ed had calmed him down, everything was fine.

"Brother I don't know how to do this." Al said with worry in his voice. "Neither do I." And that was all Ed had said. He proceeded to strip his younger brother of his boxers leaving a trail of kisses all the way down his brothers chest and to the base of his brothers cock. Al was moaning with intensified pleasure. This was all new to him. The feelings of Ed's fingers brush down his sides, the taste of his brothers tongue as they fought for dominance, and the smell of something he couldn't place floating in the air.

Al felt like he was floating. All the sensations mingled together forming the air he breathed, when suddenly he was snapped from this heaven. "Are you ready Alphonse.?" All he could do was shake his head. He watched Ed fully naked, his length in one hand and spit in the other. "It's the best I can do so I don't hurt you." "Okay." He whispered. Ed rubbed his cock with his hand coating it in Al whimpered. Ed took hold and slowly pushed the head of his dick into his brothers tight ring. Al let out a loud yelp. "I'm sorry." Ed said quickly. "No, more." The younger one said. Grinning Ed started to rock in and out loosening the tight ring around him. Pain turned to pleasure real quick as Ed kept going.

What felt like a short time, Al screamed out. "Brother I'm about to..." "Cum for me Al can you do that?" Al gripped the sheets so tight. Suddenly he came moaning out his brothers name. "Ed..ward." The tightening of Al's muscled around his cock pulled him into his own orgasm. "Al..phonse." He moaned out.

And just like that, the line that should've never been crossed, was crossed but Ed didn't care. Al that mattered to him at this point was that he had all he ever really wanted. His brother by his side.

"Ed was I good enough?" Ed blinked in confusion, then smiled. Yes you were more than enough. He softly kissed Al's lips.

"Now come on lets go see what fun we can have in the shower."

Okay long Chapter I know and I'm sorry. But If I had parted it, the story would never have gotten finished. But I did it for all you fans. Be sure to Rate please and let me know how I did.


End file.
